


A Cumedy of Errors

by DeepDisiresLonging



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Smut, Teasing, crack!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25773586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDisiresLonging/pseuds/DeepDisiresLonging
Summary: The Reader has a day planned to stay in bed with Kenny. When that time is cut short, she has to come up with another way to keep his attention.
Relationships: Kenny Omega/Reader
Kudos: 22





	A Cumedy of Errors

“You ready to beat Kenny Omega?”

“No! He’s not ready.” Kenny kneeled so he could look Matt Jackson’s kid in the eye. “You don’t really want to beat your Uncle Kenny do you?”

The miniature Jackson planted his feet and said, “you’re goin’ down.”

Kenny and both of the Bucks laughed. “You know,” Kenny said, unlocking his front door, “I don’t think I’ve ever felt so threatened.” 

When the door opened, music poured out and Kenny froze. He stumbled and had to brace himself on the door frame. 

“ _I feel like an angel who just started to fly. Well, you got a, you got a way that you make a me feel I can, feel I can, do anything for you baby._ ”

“Nope, you guys gotta come back a different day.” Kenny tried to push the guys back, but they resisted. 

Nick tried to look past him. “Why? It’s game day. Has been for a month.”

“Right.” Frantically Kenny looked over his shoulder. “But I wasn’t originally the host, or even coming. And now… you don’t understand. She’s playing Whitney Houston.” He stepped just deep enough into the house to see if he could see you. “Next week she’ll be binging ice cream, but this week… it’s not exactly PG.” He heavily nodded at the kid, who was oblivious and looking through the bag of video game tech. “Just… hang out here. I’ll be right back.”

He slammed the door in their face. 

Kenny found you in the kitchen wearing nothing but a few clusters of lace sewed together into the sexiest lingerie he’d ever seen. 

“ _Whatever you want from me, I’m givin’ you everything. I’m your baby tonight._ ”

You swayed with the song, singing along quietly. “You’ve given me ecstasy. You are my fantasy. I’m your baby tonight.” Then you turned around and had to giggle. His jaw was lax and his eyes were lust blown. “Darling? You okay?”

He shook and caught his breath. “Yeah. Um. Y/N, baby. As… sexy and great as it is… you gotta put on some clothes.”

Your face fell. “What- why?” Shutting off the music, you hurried to him. “What happened? Is everything okay?”

If he hadn’t looked borderline terrified, the way his Adam’s Apple bobbed would have been funny. “Yeah, everybody’s fine. It’s- The Bucks and Matt’s kid are outside. We’re supposed to be teaching the little one how to play- doesn’t matter what. But it’s video game day. And the rest of the Jackson families are having a day of their own.”

“Oh, hi, boys.”

Kenny whipped around to see nobody there. You giggled. 

“Just kidding. Look at you, ready to defend my honor.”

“I’ll do something to your honor.” He grumbled, glaring at you. “I thought you had a thing-”

You slid your hands up his chest to lock behind his head. “I made that up so I could plan this.” With a huff, you frowned. “Do I really have to put on clothes?” You detached when he grimaced and shrugged. “Fine. Lounging clothes it is. But I’ll have you know, I’m not taking off all this. It’s not going anywhere until you take it off.”

Kenny hated watching you leave, upset that your day was ruined. But he loved watching your hips sway side to side on the way to the bedroom. Heavy knocking on the door reminded him he had guests. 

***

When you came out of the bedroom, now wearing sweatpants and one of Kenny’s t-shirts over your lingerie, the living room had been transformed into a gamer dream. Even more so than it was when it was just you and Kenny playing. 

“Hey, Baby.” A wide smile spread across your face and you opened your arms. 

“Aunty Y/N!” The young Jackson nearly knocked you off your feet. “I’m gonna learn how to play Tekken!”

“Really?” You eyed the guys. “Oh you brave souls. You know he’s probably going to master this within an hour, right?” 

“Probably.” Matt swiveled his son away from you so he could give you his own hug. “Sorry to interrupt your day.” 

Pulling away, you glared at him. “Oh, you will be.” 

What happened over the next hour was frustrated screaming and cheers of triumph. As you anticipated, the kid was a fast learner. Much to Kenny’s chagrin. He retreated to the kitchen bar to sit with you. 

“That kid’s kickin’ my ass.”

“I told you he would.” With a grin you took something from your pocket. You whispered in his ear, “maybe you’ll have better luck with this remote.” As he realized what it was, you licked the shell of his ear. “I’ve been wearing it for almost an hour now. So be gentle.” You kissed his cheek then escaped before he pulled you back for a deeper one. 

He toyed with you for a while. Then the kid pulled him back into the fray. The vibrations were barely above their lowest setting while you prepared snacks. Every so often you’d move or turn in such a way that the toy in your panties would catch a sensitive spot. You had to cover your mouth to keep from moaning. At least once Kenny looked back just in time to see your hips jump, humping the air with need. 

“Alright, time for a break!” Kenny and the Bucks immediately paused their game and ran past you for the countertop covered in food. What you could whip up on short notice anyways. “You can make your own sandwiches, but there’s plenty to-”

You squeaked as the vibrations ramped up to what had to be their highest settings. But when you looked at Kenny, he wasn’t holding the remote. You made eye contact, and slowly looked towards the living room. The kid was pointing the vibrator remote at the tv, getting more frustrated by the second as it didn’t do what he wanted it to. 

“Darling,” you breathed. “Can you take that remote away from the baby. And turn it down, please.” You gasped in relief as he did, distracting the kid with food to deflect questions. He cupped your face in his hands, tilting your gaze up to meet his. 

He smiled, taking in your glazed eyes and panting mouth. “Woah. you’re really strung out, aren’t ya. Did you cum?” he added with a smug whisper. 

You rested your head on his chest. “I was about to. Please. Need you.” Taking his hand, you tugged him towards the bedroom. Nick mockingly made the sound of a whip cracking. “Oh no, we haven’t bought one of those. Yet.” 

Kenny gulped. “Yet? Why- why the yet? Y/N?” He was still confused, and bulging in his pants, when you locked the door to your bedroom. “Are we seriously going to do this now?” A surprised grunt filled your mouth as you pulled him down for a kiss. 

“Get me out of these clothes,” you growled. You handled your shirt and sweats yourself. Then you waited for him to pop the few buttons or pull the few ribbons to get you out of the rest. You let him push you back to the bed. It took the tiniest of shoves to make your back hit the sheets. Your hips rolled, needy and still tortured with the toy. “Kenny-”

“Shh.” He leaned over you and kissed your forehead. “Our friends are just outside that door. So you can’t be loud.” Then his mouth was on yours, swallowing your cry as he ramped up the toy. When he turned it down, you were thrashing and clawing at his clothes. “Do you want to cum?” He smiled as you whimpered. 

“Please, darling. Don’t make me wait anymore.” You rolled your hips up to meet his. 

“I dunno… I kind of like it when you beg.”

“Not now, Kenny. Please, not now!”

“Shh. Alright.” 

For all that potential, Kenny took his time kissing down your neck to your breasts. He took time to uncover them, and swirl his tongue around each peak. Then he nipped his way down your stomach, taking a sharp turn to your thighs instead of where you really wanted him. Your moan of need made him reach up and cover your mouth. You wanted to suck one of his fingers into your mouth, but then he was dragging your panties down. The vibrator went with them. You relaxed into the sheets, momentarily reveling in the lack of pressure. 

“Do you still want to do this?” Kenny ran his nose up the inside of your thigh. “I mean, with the way I make you moan sometimes… could be dangerous. Hmm, maybe I should gag you-”

“Kenny, stop teasing and just fuck me already.”

He crossed his arms over your stomach and rested his chin on them. “Or what? You’ll buy that whip you threatened me with?”

“Yes.” You arched as he suddenly curled two fingers into your heat. “And you’d like it.”

He chuckled. “I bet I would. 

His hot mouth enveloped your mound. You covered your mouth yourself. Your eyes closed and you tensed head to toe. 

“Baby- ‘So close.” You panted and curled your fingers in his hair. “Get yourself there because I’m gonna cum any-”

Kenny groaned into your heat as your grip tightened on his curls. He hurried to lap up your release. And then he finger-fucked your through it until you were desperately tugging his head away. 

Through lidded eyes you saw his hard cock bob into view. 

“I’ve been hard since I walked through the front door.”

He filled you quick, biting down on your shoulder to muffle his shout. The pace he sent was relentless. Instead of plowing you through the mattress, which would have noisily slammed the headboard into the wall, he pulled you back onto his cock by your thighs. Lightning zinged out from your pussy through every nerve ending. Each earth shattering thrust made spots dance behind your eyes. Nothing in the world would cover up the sound of your bodies colliding. 

You clawed at the sheets as you came. Silent ecstasy rolled your eyes back in your head. Kenny thrust one, two, three more times before pressing as deep as he could and biting down on his fist. Both of you panted for several minutes while you recovered. 

***

“How was your nap?” Nick winked at Kenny as you both walked back into the living room. 

Matt laughed. “Must’ve been good. Because you look tired, and she looks happy.” 

You laughed back. “That would make a good honeymoon shirt.”

The Bucks were already deep into a merchandise pitch when the little Jackson piped up, “what’s a honeymoon?”


End file.
